Duh, Hinata
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Sasuke menelan rasa penasarannya, ketika Hinata berubah menjadi perempuan pesolek nan centil. Kenapa istrinya berubah? AU, OOC, Untuk Event Reuni Author SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo (S), dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin pembaca temui setelah membaca fic ini.

**Summary: ** Sasuke menelan rasa penasarannya, ketika Hinata berubah menjadi perempuan pesolek nan centil. Kenapa istrinya berubah? Untuk event Reuni Author SasuHina.

.

.

Aku terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur kami dan memperhatikan istriku yang sedang melakukan ritual sakralnya di depan cermin rias yang ada di samping tempat tidur kami. Istriku akhir-akhir ini mendadak jadi pesolek dan centil. Yah, memang sebagian besar wanita itu pasti bersolek, tapi istriku tidak pernah bersolek berlebihan seperti ini—bukan kebiasaan dia, meskipun mungkin bagi wanita lain merupakan hal wajar.

Lihat saja, setelah dia memoles kulit wajahnya dengan _moisturizer_, lalu _foundation _yang sesuai dengan kulit wajahnya, kini dia meratakan bedak padat dengan spons pada permukaan kulit wajah. Tidak hanya berhenti di situ saja, kulihat dia mendekatkan wajah ke cermin lalu membentuk garis bibir dengan _lipliner _, kemudian giliran _lipstick _merah gelap yang dia poleskan ke bibirnya. Aku kira sudah selesai, ternyata aku salah ketika akhirnya aku lihat dia juga meratakan _lipgloss_ di permukaan bibirnya hingga berkesan basah dan mengkilap. Jangan heran kalau aku tahu nama-nama dari peralatan 'tempur' wanita, ini semua karena aku sering menemani Hinata berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga, bahkan ketika Hinata belanja berbagai keperluan wanita. Hinata sering kali meminta pendapatku akan kosmetik yang akan dia pakai. Alasannya, kalau tidak bagus di mataku, sia-sia saja usahanya untuk merawat diri.

Tak tahan untuk menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang dari tadi dipendam, aku pun bertanya, "Sejak kapan kamu mempunyai alat-alat kecantikan seperti itu, Hinata?"

"Seminggu yang lalu ketika aku diajak belanja bersama Ino dan Tenten." Jawab istriku yang menatapku dari pantulan cermin.

Oh aku ingat, seminggu yang lalu istriku memang meminta ijin untuk keluar bersama Ino dan Tenten, istri dari kedua temanku Chouji dan Neji. "memangnya, Kamu mau kemana?" Tanyaku kemudian, yang penasaran dengan dandanan istriku yang tidak biasa.

"Mau tau saja," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku.

Eh, pake rahasia-rahasiaan segala pula. Bingung dengan perubahan drastis Hinata, aku hanya bisa garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Hinata yang kukenal itu sosok perempuan yang sederhana, tak mengenal _make-up _yang berlebihan. Yang aku tahu Hinata tidak punya _lipstick _ataupun peralatan rias yang banyak jenisnya. Sejauh yang kuingat, di atas meja riasnya hanya terdapat _lipbalm _atau _ lipice sheercollor, moisturizer, _krim pelembab wajah, bedak padat, dan _eyeliner. _Tapi kini segala peralatan untuk dandan lengkap tersedia di atas meja riasnya. Jangan-jangan Hinata mau kursus rias pengantin?

Tak berapa lama Hinata mencium pipi kiriku dan berpamitan. Ekor mataku masih sempat melihat raut gembira di wajahnya yang ber_make-up _dan juga pakaian yang dikenakannya khas anak muda jaman sekarang yang lagi _booming._

Hahhh…, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya terlalu jauh, aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah membaur di jalanan yang mulai padat. Kemacetan yang menjadi rutinitas.

.

Tok tok tok!

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah dan segera saja terdengar langkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekati pintu. Segera saja aku mengucapkan salam ketika pintu di depanku terbuka. Keningku sukses berkerut ketika kulihat penampilan istriku masih sama dengan penampilan tadi pagi sebelum dia pergi. Rasa letih dan lapar mengalahkan rasa penasaranku, lagipula istriku segera menyiapkan makan malam, seperti biasanya.

Lagi-lagi aku mengerutkan kening ketika melihat hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. _Pizza?_ Bukankah istriku tidak menyukai makanan barat semacam ini?  
"Aku pulang kemalaman, jadi ya di jalan aku beli saja _pizza _itu. Yah, sesekali kan tidak masalah makan makanan seperti itu," rupanya istriku bisa membaca raut keheranan yang mungkin tergambar jelas di wajahku.

Karena rasa lapar yang melilit, aku tidak jadi menyerukan rasa keheranan. Sebentar saja makanan itu sudah tandas tak bersisa. Kalau nanti aku sakit perut dan bolak-balik ke belakang, itu urusan nanti, yang penting cacing-cacing di perut tidak lagi melakukan demo besar-besaran.

Usai makan malam, aku segera membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor yang aku bawa pulang. Sementara hening kurasakan ketika aku duduk di depan televisi dengan laptop menyala di atas meja yang ada yang ada di depanku, sementara tumpukan _file _teronggok manis di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika istriku datang –tampaknya dia baru mandi, duduk di sampingku dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kyaaa…!"

Aku kaget setengah mati, ketika Hinata yang duduk di sampingku tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, coba lihat di tivi!" Ujarnya keras-keras sambil menunjuk televisi dengan wajah sumringah.

Mengira kalau aku salah lihat, kuucek-ucek kedua mata, berharap pandangan mataku tidak menipuku. Tapi memang yang ada di layar televisi itu Hinata, istriku. Aku cuma bisa melongo ketika melihat istriku, dengan dandanan yang membuatku heran tadi pagi, berbaur dengan kerumunan manusia yang dominan berjenis kelamin perempuan, untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang aktor terkenal Hollywood yang berperan sebagai vampir di film Tualait. Aku juga melihat Ino dan Tenten di samping istriku sambil membawa poster sang aktor. Jadi Hinata dan yang lainnya khusus datang ke bandara demi mendapat senyuman –konyol—dari si vampir? Bahkan, ada yang rela menginap di bandara segala.

"Jadi, seharian tadi ke bandara?" Tanyaku pada Hinata, mata masih menatap lurus ke arah layar televisi yang masih menayangkan kedatangan si aktor.

"Iya, dong!" Tanpa rasa bersalah, malah ada nada kebanggaan Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kok dandan segala?"

"Ya haruslah… masa mau disorot kamera tivi tapi penampilannya kucel? Kalau nanti tuh aktor melihat ke arahku, kan aku malu…." Sahut Hinata.

Aku kembali meneruskan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda, ditemani celoteh Hinata tentang senyum maut si aktor, romantisnya si vampir di film-filmnya, betapa dia adalah sosok yang didambakan semua wanita normal. Yah, ngerti sih. Coba, wanita mana yang tidak mau diperhatikan?

"Sasuke, bilang _I love You, _dong?" Ujar istriku tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Aku kaget, tentu saja.

"Dingin banget, sih. Sekali saja…," rayunya lagi, dan kini dia mencoba rebah di pangkuanku.

"Eh, awas! Nanti kusut, nih!" Ujarku seraya menyelamatkan tumpukan _file_ , khawatir dia duduki.

"Ya bilang _I love You, _dong… seperti yang dilakukan si vampir di filmnya." Kali ini suara Hinata terdengar memelas.

Tak mau pekerjaanku tertunda terlalu lama, aku menuruti permintaan Hinata, "_I love You," _kataku terdengar sekenanya.

"Sekali lagi, dong. Lebih keras." Pinta Hinata lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"_I love You, I love you, I love You…" _berkali-kali aku mengucapkannya agar Hinata puas dan segera pergi, jadi aku bisa segera meneruskan pekerjaanku.

"Sasuke, bangun! Sasuke! Mimpi apa sih, sampai teriak-teriak bilang _I love You _segala?" Suara Hinata menginstrupsi teriakanku.

Aku tersentak, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku, kulihat istriku dengan muka khas bangun tidur menatapku penuh selidik.

"Jatuh cinta sama siapa lagi?" Tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Menggaruk-garuk kepala, aku cuma nyengir tanpa arti pada Hinata. Berdecak kesal, Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Ternyata sudah pagi.

Sepeninggal istriku, aku merenungi mimpi yang aku alami barusan. Tampak suatu realita yang terjadi belakangan ini. Tampak pekerjaan menjadi suatu kewajiban yang menakutkan, sehingga aku tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada istriku sendiri. Tampak rumah tangga hanyalah sebuah label dan status. Tampak seorang istri hanyalah pelayan yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku. Tampak rumah yang harusnya menjadi tempat memadu kasih, menjadi tempat istirahat sejenak di malam hari, sebelum akhirnya aku tinggalkan di pagi hari.

Tak heran, seringkali kulihat wajah Hinata tersirat kerinduan. Aku seringkali melupakan kemesraan yang harusnya selalu terjaga di dalam rumah tangga kami dan bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah pria tersibuk di dunia.

"Benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta lagi, ya? Sama siapa, sih?" Teguran dari Hinata membuatku terlonjak dari lamunan. Kulihat Hinata berbalut jubah mandi dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah, membelakangiku dan sedang sibuk memilah-milah baju yang akan dia pakai. Sejak berapa lamakah aku melewatkan membelai rambutnya yang indah itu?

"Sasuke, kamu tidak kerja hari ini? Kok masih bengong, sih?"

Segera saja aku turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap bekerja. Ketika aku baru selesai mandi dan memasuki kamar tidur kami, kulihat tempat tidur sudah rapi, baju kerjaku terletak di atas ranjang. Segera aku berganti pakaian dan menuju ke arah dapur. Benar saja, istriku sudah ada di sana dan sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Aku duduk di kursiku, mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

Seperti pada pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Hinata selalu mengantarku sampai di depan pintu. Aku peluk dia erat-erat, mencium keningnya sebelum aku melepasnya dan memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Dengan segera dia membalas pelukanku. Pasti dia merasa heran, namun juga bahagia. Ketika aku membalikkan tubuh dan mulai beranjak pergi, panggilan Hinata menghentikan aku.

"Nanti dulu, ada yang ketinggalan," aku mengerutkan kening, aku pikir tidak ada keperluanku yang tertinggal.

"Tertinggal?" Tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata malah mengancingkan kancing teratas kemejaku sebelum dia menepuk-nepuk mantelku di bagian lengan.

"Kancing yang ini di kancingkan juga, biar mirip sama si vampir super cakep di film Tualait, ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuatku melongo.

Hah?

.

.

END

.

.

Ga bisa komentar aku, wkwkwk. Tauk ah, ini gimana nih fic. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh *author labil.

Ada semacam curcol juga nih. Iyaaa, aku ngebet sama Edward Cullen, hahahai :D

Petama kalinya aku ikut event yang ada di FFN *terharu. Semoga menghibur. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untu membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
